Una pelea de tantas
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Cuando Bakugo tiene calor se pone de muy mal humor. TodoBaku [Todoroki x Bakugo]


Se oyo un estruendo que hizo que Todoroki se despertase de golpe. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y volteo su vista hacía la mesita del lado de la cama. Eran las 12 del medio día. Estiró sus brazos y puso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza a modo de apoyo.

El portazo que vino después no se hizo de esperar. Lo mismo de siempre, ya se había acostumbrado. Bakugo y sus malas maneras. No podía entrar como una persona normal lo haría no, tenía que hacerlo a lo bestia, como si todo lo demás diese igual. Que acabase rompiendo una de las puertas o todo el vecindario le oyese, importaba bien poco.

-¡Hostia puta! ¡Vaya mierda de calor! -refunfuño quitándose la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba puesta y quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba -¡En la calle no se puede estar! ¡Esto no hay quien lo aguante! -se apresuro a quitarse los zapatos y bajarse los pantalones poco después, dejando que solo unos boxers negros rozasen su piel.

Todoroki que seguía en la misma posición no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a disfrutar de las espectaculares vistas. Y es que el cuerpo de ese rubio maduraba a pasos agigantados y cada vez estaba más bueno. Aunque eso no era algo que admitiese nunca en voz alta.

-¿Y tú qué? -le envió una mirada de fastidio -¿Por que mierda no has encendido el aire acondicionado ya?

Todoroki alzo una ceja incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír. Se incorporó y bostezo.

-Está roto, ya lo sabes -murmuro poniéndose de pie. Y lo que vino después le hizo tambalear un poco.

-Claro que lo sé joder. Pero no me refería al aparatito, me refería a ti -soltó sin tapujos -Haz que se hiele la habitación, que lluevan cubitos de hielo o mejor aún, ¿Puedes hacer como si fueses una nevera? Eso me vendría de perlas… -se tiro encima de la cama ante la esta vez atónita mirada del otro.

Todoroki suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió hasta la puerta dispuesto a irse hacía el lavado y despejarse las ideas.

-¡¿Eh, adónde vas?! ¿Qué hay de ese airecito fresco? ¡De paso traeme agua anda!

Todoroki le escucho pero le ignoro saliendo se la habitación bastante molesto.

Se habían ido a vivir juntos apenas hacía un mes y ya creía no ser capaz de aguantarle por mucho más tiempo. Cierto que de antemano sabía a lo que se enfrentaba,; su endiablado mal humor, su insultos sin sentido y su asqueroso vocabulario hacían de él una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Y él lo había aceptado, incluso le había propuesto irse los dos a vivir solos, porque por extraño que pudiese parecer; ese rubio estúpido y rebelde le gustaba y mucho.

-¡Oiiiiiiii! ¡Oi, oi, oi! -de pronto escucho la voz de su compañero al otro lado de la puerta -¡Qué me estoy derritiendo, sal del puto baño ya! -dio un par de golpes con fuerza que consiguieron crear un par de marcas en la madera.

Cuando Todoroki abrió la puerta y asomo su cara se encontró de lleno con la enfurruñada del rubio.

-¿Te estabas haciendo una paja o qué? -espetó sin medir sus palabras, como siempre solía hacerlo -¡Me estoy meando y sudo que doy asco y tú aquí haciéndote pajas!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! No me estaba haciendo ninguna paja. El calor te está trastornando la cabeza -Bakugo sonrió ante el comentario.

-¡Tener calor me pone de una mala hostia increíble!

-¡Qué novedad! -le paso por el lado y choco contra el hombro de Bakugo.

El rubio al interpretar la actitud de su compañero como un pasotismo hacia su persona no dudo en estamparlo contra la pared de un golpe.

-¿Desde cuando has decidido ignorarme de esa manera? -espetó forzando al cuerpo de Todoroki a mantenerse firme.

-¡Suelta!

-Yo no soy como el nerd ese. No soy un puto mocoso al que se pueda ignorar como Midoriya ¡¿Me oyes?!

Todoroki aprovecho que Bakugo lo tenía cogido de los brazos para usar su poder y congelar ambos escapando rápidamente y con eficacia del agarre.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a refrescar un poco esto -dijo a modo de burla.

Sí, estaba de mala leche. Y sí, sabía que no era culpa de Shoto, pero en cierto modo cada vez que le veía se encendía y acababa cagandola como de costumbre diciéndole una y mil cosas. Ambos se enfadaban, peleaban y pasaba un día tras otro con esa exhausta rutina.

Y no entendía como ese chico de cabello bi color le seguía aguantando. Y no entendía como aún seguía a su lado.

¿Por qué? Y todavía más importante ¿Hasta cuando?

Todoroki se fue hacía la cocina y Bakugo se metió en el baño cortando el silencio dando otro portazo. Cuando Todoroki termino de comer algo regreso a la habitación encontrándola solitaria, se tumbo y trató de serenarse un poco.

Acabo durmiéndose una vez más después de dar un par de vueltas y cuando despertó habían pasado ya una hora y la habitación seguía solitaria y en silencio. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas. La casa entera estaba en silencio.

¿Seguía en el lavabo? ¡No podía ser cierto!

Aceleró sus pasos y acabo corriendo, abriendo la puerta del baño con la respiración agitada.

-¡¿Kat...suki…?! -abrió sus ojos al encontrarse el cuerpo de su compañero dentro de la bañera con el agua rebosando por encima de ella -¡Oye! -se acercó rápidamente y lo zarandeo varias veces hasta que el cuerpo de Bakugo pareció reaccionar.

-¿Hmmm? -abrió sus ojos lentamente y se fijo en quién lo sostenía -¿Shoto…?

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando imbécil?! ¡Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte! -dijo alzando la voz, con el corazón acelerado al máximo y sus manos temblando.

-Solo estaba tomando un baño. Un puto baño.

-¡¿A esto le llamas baño?! ¡El agua está helada y podrías haberte quedado inconsciente por estar tanto tiempo dentro! -lo dijo con tal rápidez que casi se traba al hablar.

-¡Y qué importa! ¡Muerete! Estaba yo aquí a gusto y has tenido que venir a joderme -se levantó algo tambaleante ya que sus piernas estaban algo entumecidas.

Todoroki desvió su mirada y corto el contacto sin dirigirle ninguna otra reprimenda.

-Tráeme la ropa -ordeno en voz alta como acostumbraba. No se percató de la gravedad de la situación hasta que se fijo en la expresión de Todoroki -¿Qué pa…?

No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue Todoroki quien esta vez hablo sin medir sus palabras.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera! -Todoroki salió del baño y Bakugo fue detrás de él, dejando un rastro de agua a su paso -¡Espera joder, espera! ¡Shoto! -gruño finalmente cuando Todoroki se disponía a entrar en la habitación y empotrarle la puerta en las narices -¡No te pongas nenaza ahora!

En apenas segundos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar como era debido parte de la puerta y medio cuerpo de Bakugo se congelo logrando que al instante tiritase.

-Mi aguante tiene un límite… -murmuro visiblemente cabreado Todoroki.

Bakugo le miro fijamente.

-El mío también -hizo explosionar parte del hielo y varios cristales de diferentes tamaños volaron por la estancia esparciéndose por el suelo.

Bakugo lo cogió del brazo y lo tiro encima de la cama posicionándose seguidamente encima de él. Bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello de Todoroki para empezar a besuquearlo y lamerlo con ímpetu, con ganas.

-Si lo que querías era esto dilo claro -Bakugo alzo su cabeza y le miro sin entender a que se refería -Se te ha puesto dura.

El rubio empalideció por un momento para después ponerse rojo de repente. Gruño un par de sonidos inentendibles y bajo la guardia, ocasión que aprovecho Todoroki para cambiar posiciones.

-¿Quién es la nenaza ahora? -dijo consiguiendo que Bakugo le enseñase sus dientes apretados con rabia.

Sí, sin duda su carácter era repugnante, pero no iba a quedarse atrás o dejar que lo pisotease.

Le cerró la boca con un morreo antes de que pudiese quejarse. Pudo comprobar al instante que el fogoso beso había surgido efecto ya que el bulto de ese rubio ya estaba a su máximo esplendor.

Todoroki en un movimiento ágil se deshizo de su camiseta y volvió a su faena, bajando por el cuello de Bakugo y mordiéndole la piel de vez en cuando.

-¡No te pases! -se quejo enseguida que pudo a lo que Todoroki volvió a acallarle con otro beso apasionado.

Dejo parte de su saliva empapando los labios de Bakugo y este los lamió.

-Sabes muy bien como encenderme maldito -bromeo.

Todoroki sin duda sabía como encenderle y no solo eso. Lo llevaba al séptimo cielo con cada uno de sus toques sutiles, sus caricias algo toscas y sus besos con lengua.

-Y tú a mí -Esta vez Todoroki bajo sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su ya empalmada polla.

No vacilo ni por un momento. Sabía que con Bakugo no tenía porque ir con rodeos o con medias tintas. Simplemente la adentro de una vez en ese agujero que tenía delante y comprobó maravillado que el placer que le proporcionaba era tan intenso como la primera vez que lo habían hecho.

Parecía como si el cuerpo de Bakugo se acostumbrase enseguida, como si le aceptase al instante, cada milímetro de su piel lo hacía.

Bakugo gruño fuertemente por la intromisión. Podía sentir una rara mezcla entre calor y frío, algo que combinado le hacían ver las estrellas. El ritmo al que le bombeaba Todoroki era perfecto a su parecer. Intenso pero firme a la vez.

Todoroki sabía como follarle y era por eso que siempre dejaba que lo hiciese.

Sus gemidos no tardaron en inundar la habitación y Todoroki incitado por ese canto celestial le penetraba sin bajar el ritmo, tan solo bajando su cabeza de vez en cuando para acallar su boca con un suave beso.

-Arhgg...ahh ..Shoto….Sigue...ahh..Mierda, no….no pares… -jadeaba y parte de su saliva se deslizo por su boca.

-No tengo pensado parar -hablo firmemente pero con la cabeza ida. Él también estaba excitado al extremo -No pararía aunque quisieses.

No podía llegar a entender porque hasta ese punto, pero Bakugo por como era, por su cuerpo y locura, le había terminado contagiado, llevándole a un extremo peligroso. En que solo importaba tenerse.

Pero lo cierto era que irremediablemente ahora ya no podían estar el uno sin el otro. Los dos lo sabían, los dos lo tenían asumido.

Un par de embestidas más y Bakugo desecho su semen en un estallido que le hizo retorcerse por el placer. Todoroki por su parte saco su polla de dentro y empezó a masturbarse y no tardó apenas medio minuto más cuando también se corrió encima de él.

-Wow..eso ha sido… -Bakugo dejo la frase a medias incorporándose un poco.

Todoroki se hecho a un lado y se subió los pantalones y boxers que aun tenía a medio bajar. Le acerco la mano para que se sujetase.

Sus manos se entrelazaron aún sudorosas y Bakugo lanzo un suspiro por lo bajo.

-¡Ahora sí que doy asco y tengo aún más calor que antes! Tendré que ir a por otro baño -al darse cuenta que Todoroki seguía sujetándole de la mano sin soltarle cruzo miradas con él.

-Katsuki...Te….

-¡No lo digas! -le advirtió -No lo digas joder -lo tomo del mentón con su otra mano libre y le beso.

Todoroki entendía que esa era su forma de aceptarle y corresponderle a su manera claro. Bakugo no cambiaría de un día para otro y tampoco pretendía cambiarle. Quizás solo un poco su manera tan desagradable de hablar y de entrar en casa.

Bakugo sabía que lo que sentía por Todoroki era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía nunca ser capaz de sentir por nadie. Y era por el cual trataría de no ser tan agresivo de ahora en adelante. Que lo terminase consiguiendo era otra cosa.

¿Una pelea de tantas? Y de muchas otras que vendrían.


End file.
